Innocent Love
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Gray's birthday is coming up! But Lucy doesn't know what to do! Not only that, Lucy knows that her heart isn't being abnormal. She knows that what she feels toward Gray is real. Will she be able to tell him? Or will she suppress it?
1. What the heart truly says

His birthday was coming up.  
Lucy Heartfilia stared at the calendar, recounting the days until the celebratory day.  
What should I get for him? Would he think it's weird if I get him a present? What can I even do for him?  
Questions continued to build up in her head until she jumped down to her bed in exhaustion.  
"Ahh." She slightly bit her lips. "What should I do for Gray?"  
"Do what for me?" A familiar deep voice intruded her world of thoughts.  
Lucy sat up from her bed in shock and was startled by the ice mage that was casually sitting in her couch.  
"G-gray?" her voice cracked in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I was just passing by and checking up on you." He shrugged back in response. "But what were you talking about?"  
Lucy's face flushed in deep red. Not long ago, she confirmed her feelings from him and decided to do something new for a change. She wanted to express her feelings more freely. She didn't want to be tied down by her shyness and hopefully one day, tell him that she loved him. But she can tell that it wasn't going so well. Just by looking at him like she usually does, her heart was beating nonstop, and it felt like it was out of control.  
"Nothing!" She blurted out.  
"Don't lie to me." Gray gave Lucy a confused look. "You said my name…and hm? Why is your face so red?" he got up from the couch and walked closer.  
"D-don't come closer! And why are you in my room without knocking? Go away!" Lucy screamed and jumped up from her bed and distanced herself from Gray.  
"What's wrong with you today?" Gray continued to walk closer. "Are you sick? Are you okay?"  
"I said don't-" Lucy tried to run to the other side of the room, but before that was even possible, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She stumbled in front of him and now they were looking at each other in the eyes.  
"Gosh. I can feel the heat from this far. You must have a fever." Gray looked at Lucy with concern and led her to her bed. "Here." He removed the blanket from her bed and forced her to sit. "Lie down and go to sleep." He slightly smiled.  
Lucy's heart banged on her chest uncontrollably at his warm smile. She could feel her face flaring up, and it really felt like she was on fire. "Thanks." She mumbled as she slowly sat down on her bed and lied down as he instructed.  
"Take a good rest, Lucy. I'll stop by again later." Gray's hand slightly patted Lucy's blond head and headed towards the door. Lucy turned her head towards the side and watched him leave.  
"Gray!" Lucy unconsciously called out his name. He looked back and arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Uh…" she didn't know what to say.  
"What is it? Are you going to miss me?" Gray teasingly smirked.  
"Hell no!" She felt enraging emotions flowing through her.  
Still maintaining his mocking smile, he opened the door and laughed. "I know. I know. Good night!"  
"I…" Lucy quietly whispered as his figure disappeared. Her whole body internally danced in content; she could feel it in her every bone that her feelings were true and pure. "…Love you."


	2. Confession

Today was the day.  
Lucy touched the hem of her dress and nervously swayed the gift bag that was in her other hand. _How did she look?_ Lucy looked at her reflection on the store window; she wanted to look her best. Today was-  
"Lucy!" a deep and familiar voice called out to her.  
Lucy tore her eyes from her reflection and turned back. There he was. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she opened her mouth to say something but her words tumbled in anxiety.  
"Hey." He said again.  
Lucy could feel her face flushing, but she managed to look up, meeting his black pearl eyes. She examined his face and carefully took in all his physical features into her mind, absorbing it into her heart. She wanted to never lose sight of him, the presence of Gray Fullbuster.  
"H-hey!" Finally, she managed to say her words. Except, of course, it was too loud.  
"Woah there." Gray was a bit shocked from Lucy's yell. "You okay?"  
"Y-yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know. You just looked so surprise?" Gray raised one of his eyebrows at Lucy's rashness.  
"It's just…" Lucy didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter. That's not why I called you."  
"Hm.." so he wryly smiled. "Why did you call me?" his voice was almost as if he knew the reason why she called. Of course. That should have been obvious. Today was his birthday.  
"Uhm.." Lucy fidgeted her fingers that were around a blue gift bag. "I…"  
"I?" Gray knew where this was going.  
"I…" Lucy felt her insides burning from all the frustration and tension. "I…" she said once more.  
"Come on, Lucy. Say it."  
Lucy took in a deep breath and blurted it out. "IwantedtowishyouaHappyBirthd ay!" Finally. Just finally. She said it. Not sure what to do next, Lucy peered up at Gray and saw a smile of satisfaction.  
"Thank you." He smiled. It was one of those genuine smiles that made Lucy's world turn and flip in joy; it was as something that squeezed her heart, draining her of all the energy from her body.  
"No problem…" Quickly taking her eyes off of him, she held out the bag in front of him.  
"For me?" Gray knew the answer to this obvious question.  
"O-of course! That's why I called you…."  
"Really? Thanks Lucy!" he took the present from her hands and smiled. "But why didn't you give it to me at the guild?"  
That question made her world stop. Why did she again..? Did she have a special reason? Questions filled Lucy's head.  
"Hm?" Gray looked at Lucy in confusion. "Why are you so silent, Lucy? We were going to celebrate tonight, I mean you could have…"  
"Because." Words just jumbled out; it was as if all her thoughts were spilling out from her heart. "Because." Lucy shyly looked up at Gray and smiled. "If I gave it to you at the guild, I wouldn't be able to have you to myself…and because I…"  
"W-what?" Gray looked taken back by Lucy's words, and it was his turn to turn red inside out._ What she was saying was almost like a…_  
Suddenly, a gust a wind blew between them and noise from the streets engulfed his ears. However, regardless of all the things that was going on, he was able to read her lips. Lucy sweetly smiled at him with her cherry colored cheeks and walked away. Gray could feel his whole body burn in heat. _What Lucy just said was a…_  
_Confession._


End file.
